Something Borrowed
by likes-it-bubbly
Summary: This story follows up on one of my favorite episodes, TCOT BORROWED BABY. I like to make Della and Perry happy, so beware the romantic fluff coming your way.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine but I love them like my own. :)

**Author's****note:** This story continues one of my favorite episodes, "TCOT Borrowed Baby". Written for Michelle285 upon request for some Della/Perry bliss.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Case of the Borrowed Baby" - a slightly Della-centered summary:<strong>

Della and Perry return to the office after dinner and find a baby abandoned on Perry's desk. While Della is already all over the little boy called Leander, Perry tries to find out where he belongs and what to do with the little fella. After consulting Paul and interrogating the cleaning lady, Perry finally agrees to give Leander into the capable hands of his secretary. Together, they bring Leander to Della's temporary home, the house of her dear friend Helen Leslie who is on vacation in Europe with her family. There, Della has everything she needs to take care of the little boy. While Paul feels uncomfortable around the baby, Perry checks with Della if she's really up to taking care of Leander without any help. Della assures him she is going to be fine and sends them off, growing fonder of the baby by the minute.

A short time later, she calls "the boys" to help her chase off some intruders who seem to be trying to get into the house to kidnap Leander. Not at all a false alarm as it turns out, and for a moment Perry and Paul assume the boy was kidnapped until they realize Della's been living up to her promise to take good care of the boy. He's safe and sound.

Some time later, our favorite lawyer and his P.I. friend find Leander's supposed grandmother and Perry sends her over to Della's to meet her grandson. After mistaking Della for the boy's mother at first, the woman rejects Leander and doesn't want to see him again. Della feels sorry for the little guy and holds him in her arms to soothe him.

"Poor little fella, no one seems to want you," she says lovingly. "Except me." Leander reaches up to touch Della's face and she smiles happily. It's obvious the two of them have created a deep emotional bond.

In the end, Perry and Paul have found Leander's mom, the case around Leander is solved and a family reunited. Della packs his clothes into a suitcase and is left behind by Leander's mother and grandmother as they thank Perry and Paul for their help (yes, I do feel the women don't thank Della enough – there, I said it!). Perry and Paul follow the family outside and Della follows behind.

**Fade out scene: **

Perry, Della and Paul stand outside the Leslie family home. They watch a vintage car drive off with baby Leander and his family. Della cannot hide her emotions and weeps as Leander's mother and grandmother wave goodbye from the backseat of their car with Leander in their arms.

Paul: "Why all the tears? Everything turned out pretty well."

Della: "Wouldn't you cry, too, if you lost the only baby you ever had?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And this is where SOMETHING BORROWED starts.<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

**SOMETHING BORROWED**

Paul shot Perry a look as they watched Della cry. He had feared this would happen. Don't ever give a woman a baby to look after as her own. At least not if her heart is as big as that of Della Street's, while she's residing in the comfort of a family home, with too much time on her hands after she was granted a bonus vacation by her boss.

As he now watched her cry, Paul had to admit: Della going baby-crazy over little Leander unsettled him. It showed him a side of her he didn't know how to handle, and judging by Perry's face he seemed to share his disquiet. Della tears were worse than all their usual blood and mayhem. So much harder to handle than hysterical clients or odd murder cases.

"Are you growing domestic on me, Miss Street?" The attorney asked teasingly, his arm tucked around her shoulders in an intimate embrace.

He was trying hard to cheer her up but failed. It was so obvious she only smiled to cover her pain, her eyes blinking fast to keep more tears from falling.

"Let's go inside," he whispered, baffled and concerned like days ago when he had watched her easing into the role of a mother, taking care of a baby abandoned to be loved by her.

Della nodded and followed him, unwilling to leave his stiffening embrace. Paul trotted behind, then reconsidered and fished for the car keys in his pocket.

"I'll be heading back downtown if you don't mind," he said uneasily, feeling a little guilty about leaving Perry all alone with Della's tears. "Why don't you kids grab a nice dinner and celebrate the case?" Paul added and gave Della one of his warmest smiles. "You sure deserve to be treated to something special, beautiful."

"I think we better stay put," Perry returned, worry reflected in his eyes as he tried to read his secretary's desires. "Special can be ordered in tonight."

"Let me know if you need anything," the private detective offered heartily.

"Thank you, Paul. But we'll be fine," Perry Mason answered and nodded to assure his friend it was okay to go. "Don't let us keep you any longer."

Paul glared at the attorney for a second, amazed at Perry's talent for twisting words and offers, sending him packing on his own initiative. Then he watched how Della disappeared behind Perry's towering form as the lawyer gently pushed her into the house and closed the door. He caught a glimpse of Della's hands moving around Mason's massive torso, clinging to him like he'd rarely witnessed. Then the door shut and the private eye stood, reminded of an image he had tried to will away for years – an image of the lawyer and his secretary untangling from a fervid kiss up in Bear Valley, in the afterglow of a Thanksgiving party they had retreated from after a rather stiff round of drinks. Their arousal had been so apparent that Paul had quietly excused himself to his room, leaving the couple to themselves. The following morning nothing had seemed to have changed except the way Perry had looked at his secretary. Della had been her usual proper self, quietly admiring her boss but rarely allowing her feelings to interfere with their work.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Perry closed the door to shut out the world and give them room to dance around one of their occasional kisses, Della wrapped her arms around his massive torso and tried to hide away in him, soaking up his strength, his warmth. She loved Paul dearly but time alone with Perry was what she was craving more. More than she should. More than she might be able to handle tonight.

"It's all right, Della," Perry tried to soother her and stroked her back. He tried to keep his distance like he had for days but crumbled at her need for him. "Just let go."

Della wasn't used to dissolving into tears around her boss, no matter how comfortable his embrace made her feel. Yet she sobbed to mourn a dream she had managed to bury deep inside her heart ever since she had started working for the man she had so easily come to love. Leander had dug it all up: despite her much needed independence, that longing to have a husband and a family home.

"I never knew you wanted to be a mother," Perry suddenly whispered as he brushed his lips over the top of her head. Like Paul he had helplessly observed how his secretary had gotten attached to the little fella who had also stolen his heart in a way he was reluctant to admit.

"Only with the right man," Della answered honestly and nestled her head comfortably against his heaving chest.

Perry felt his heart beat faster while his breathing stopped. Then he felt his lips tremble as his emotions took over. "Any particular candidates you have in mind, Miss Street?"

Della tilted her head enough for him to pull her into a tender kiss that suffocated a wave of fresh tears. She was too vulnerable to answer him.

"I would marry you if that's what you want." Perry rediscovered his voice while she came undone in his embrace.

"I cannot picture you with a wife and children," Della said quietly and smiled through the sadness that still enveloped her heart.

"How many children are we talking about?" Perry Mason teased her gently and stole another kiss to show how much she was loved.

"Oh, I don't know," Della tried to cheer up and nuzzled his jawline. "Three or four?"

"I should remember never to get you near minors again," the lawyer gasped. "They seem to give you ideas."

His secretary smiled, warmer now with a touch of wicked. "I told you, you don't want to get married. You just asked because it's customary."

"Customary?" Mason shot her an inquiring look. "How's that?"

"A gentleman asks the woman he loves for her hand in order to get what he really wants," Della offered innocently.

"And what do I want?" Perry tried to fight the smirk that washed over his lips.

"You want the wife without the children or the ring," she answered charmingly and moved her hand over his back in a tender caress.

"Are you accusing me of implicit misconduct, Miss Street?" The attorney in him tried to sound offended while the man started to fondle her waist and untucked her blouse from her skirt with expert hands.

"You've become careless about hiding your intentions, counselor," Della whispered, then maneuvered him towards the couch. As he sat, Della remained standing between his legs and looked at him seductively.

"Suppose I told you I would say yes if you asked me properly," she offered softly, her eyes shy somehow and vulnerable. "What would you do?"

"I'd put a lot of effort into trying for those three children," Perry Mason grinned and held out his hand to invite her to sit on his lap.

Della folded her legs to lower herself onto him. She welcomed his loving hands as they caressed her hungrily, firmly exploring the skin her blouse now revealed. Della unbuttoned his shirt enough to bury her hands in the graying hair on his chest while Perry moved one of his hands up and down her lusciously exposed thighs, her breathing heavy in response to the feelings he slowly stirred up inside of her.

The attorney smiled self-satisfied as he watched Della blush all over. If his hands could heat her up simply by caressing her, he wondered how sensitive her reaction would be if he finally had his way with her on their honeymoon. Della moaned, her voice soft and low as she whispered his name, then kissed him feverishly.

Perry groaned in frustration as his secretary suddenly withdrew from his embrace and watched how she straightened her skirt with shaky hands and readjusted her creased blouse. Then she stood, her arms hugging herself to fight the cold that washed over her. His eyes found hers, still dancing wild. Her face was a mask of womanly arousal, her lips swollen from kissing him a little too hard. He knew it would take only one more touch, one more word to confirm how much he wanted her, to break her virtue and have her now. There on the couch, fast and boisterous, heated up by years of chastity – his thoughts lewd and raw since their tongues' first endeavor. His intentions growing deeper with each lip lock, dulcified by secret memories of her in the privacy of her Bear Valley room, unaware of his prying eyes. Her hands lecherous as she had explored herself in the aftermath of their alcohol-induced first kiss, the rhythm of his name so beautiful on her trembling lips.

Perry sought her eyes, hoping to find her unable to resist him tonight. She had pushed him to the brink of desire before, always painfully evident to them both. But it was the haste of her withdrawal that sparked the memories of her secretly stilling her needs. She had the same kind of appetite reflected in her eyes, a similar level of agitation in her posture. He had often wondered how many nights she spent excited over him, unable to withstand release. The intensity of their kiss that Thanksgiving sure had awakened the sinner in her, an aspect of his own personality he was so very familiar with.

As his eyes lingered on hers, Perry Mason saw his girl Friday fighting with her composure, faking relief when he got up. Della watched him, wanted to trust him enough to understand he couldn't spend the night. After all, this wasn't her home, nor his. She was a guest. There were rules. She shouldn't even be alone in this room with him. No matter how much she wanted him to make love to her.

When Perry stood he pulled her close in slow motion as if to give her time to protest his intent. It didn't take words to tell her that aroused like this he was in no condition to drive home. That his system craved her touch, that his lips pulsated in anticipation of the softness of her mouth invaded by his. He couldn't help but push her a little, felt the urge to trigger that tender smile on her lips whenever his fingers brushed over her rosy cheeks. He had to pull her into a stormy kiss to see how well she actually managed to tame her desire. If she was really so much more steadfast than him.

It was the hushed sound of her voice that should have stopped him, that whispered grunt gilding her voice so rich and low. But her need met his as his tongue caressed hers and she welcomed him to push her towards her bedroom.

It was the image of her delicate body entangled with her sheets, moments later, that was too seductive for him to be a gentleman. His name fell from her trembling lips like it had that night following their heated kiss, pleading him to be with her now instead of her own elegant hands. Rich brown curls framed her beautiful face, blushed with a glow. She looked so perfect with her eyes locked on his in calm desire. Even now, on the brink of lewdness, she was a lady, her fingers graceful as they undressed him. It humbled him to see how desperately she craved his touch.

It was the glimpse of her breasts that made him hold his breath, how she invited him to befoul her reputation. He was paralyzed as she raised her hips, evidence of her frustration paired with bliss. He moved his eyes over the full length of her shapely legs, caressed her waist and backside as she turned to the side to bury a scream in her pillow, her voice muffled but shooting right into him. He vowed to be gentle in bestriding her, pledged to meet her needs before his own as he carefully pulled her back towards him, her breath ragged from arousal. Perry moved his hands over her sensitive skin and made her groan as her desire bubbled over. He kissed her neck to soothe her, denying himself to rush into doubling her joy. Her skin was salty as he grazed his lips all over her, up and down her spine, her curls damp and unruly from their delightful act of impropriety.

When his hands found the swell of her breasts, she gasped and pressed her back into him, guilt and shame washed away as he devoured her with rampant desire, his name vibrating from the depth of her core with a force that surprised him after all those years of knowing what she felt for him.

He was gentle when he moved with her, careful not to hurt her, allowing her to adapt, then tenderly building up a pace for her to follow. His hand pressed against the luscious curve of her womanly belly, feeling her trembling all over, shivering from a mixture of bliss and discomfort. Her hand covered his as his mouth left love bites on her neck and she purred his name, spurring him on.

"Marry me," his voice begged her, bordering a groan. "Della, please."

It was the tears he didn't see but felt as he ravished her, her voice lost between approval and a moan – it made him understand how much she had wanted him all along. How much her love meant to him. How their history had shaped them, her trust in him and their endurance. How much he really wanted her to be his wife and how her response was a promise she would be with him for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Perry Mason woke to the ticklish feeling of his lover's hair brushing against his skin. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, almost as violently as he often slept. She grumbled and moaned, then calmed herself only to start moving again. He reached out his hand to soothe her, her face tense until his fingertips touched her cheeks. He was tender when he moved his fingers over her jawline down to her neck and back until he came to rest on her tiny waist. Then he cupped her hips with his palm, watched how she composed herself under his loving touch and fondled the small of her back.

"It's all right, Della," his voice was soft and low as he whispered to her, drinking in the sight of her delicious smile. "I'm right here."

Della mumbled a response in her sleep and welcomed his embrace, instinctively entwining one of her legs with his. Perry closed his eyes and enjoyed how she nestled her head in the crook of his arm, how her skin merged with his. He had always admired her body, so properly covered when they were at work but allowing him a glimpse of her rosy skin on special occasions. One of the many reasons why he loved to invite her to be his guest, to see her evening wardrobe exquisitely revealing her feminine beauty to him. Lying bare in his arms now topped it all. Any dress, any heel or stocking paled in comparison to her curves now naturally exposed to him. She was immaculate in her imperfection, every little scar and wrinkle making her real and genuine.

Perry held her, unable to follow her back to sleep. Instead, he guarded her repose, made sure her face was contended, and relished how easily she fit with him. His eyes were glued on the woman beside him, faintly resembling his dutiful secretary. Although the attorney had always believed to know his confidante's face when she was at ease, he now knew it was one of the secrets she had managed to keep from him.

When the sun rose, Della opened her eyes to the touch of his hands welcoming her, his caress seductively helping her to wake.

"Good morning, sleepy," Perry's voice was low and tender, his eyes betraying his thoughts.

"Good morning," Della answered with a blushing smile. She wasn't used to being marveled at so shamelessly, lying bare and vulnerable in her lover's arms. His adoring gaze sparked the torch she carried for him in her heart and gut, comforting her, melting her diffidence.

"How do you feel about breakfast?" He whispered as he leaned down to probe her lips. Della closed her eyes and greeted him, her body aching a little from the unfamiliar position she had gladly slept in. She slipped one of her arms around his neck to pull him closer, coyly asking him to cover her with the full magnificence of his body. Perry smiled, happy to find her so responsive to his scheme. Then he spoiled her body with hungry kisses and indulged in the warmth of her hands arousing him in return.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thanks _Old English D_ for engraving a certain image in my head and finding proof. You'll know which one. :) Such a lovely tidbit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Della had always known she would enjoy making love to him. His hands always so tender when they lingered on the small of her back yet firm when he grabbed her elbow to lead the way and strong when he held his hand out to her to hold on to in precarious situations. She had hoped their bodies would fit like they did when she sought the safety of his arms, when she faked fatigue to hear his heartbeat and feel his chest heaving against her. She had been intimidated by the broadness of his shoulders once, his body language often gruff and boisterous. Not so now that his love for her overpowered his shape, using it to please her to exhaustion. She loved what he was doing to her, every touch reminding her of a promise he had already made to her when they had first kissed: he would always respect her for who she was and not only for what her body was doing to him.

* * *

><p>Della heard the phone ringing just as she was about to enter the shower, her body blissfully aching.<p>

"I'll get it!" Perry mumbled from the bedroom, his voice sleep-fogged and exhausted, making her smile.

"Thank you, honey!" She hummed back, startled at how natural it felt to call him that.

"Yes?" The attorney quietly barked into the phone as he leaned over to pick it up.

"Perry?" Paul Drake sounded through the receiver. "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Perry Mason asked annoyed. "What time is it?"

"9 am," the detective answered foolishly, realizing his mistake with a cheeky smile. "Did I wake you?"

"You did," the lawyer returned in his courtroom voice. "But it's good that you called."

"It is?" Paul raised his eyebrows, tempted to press his friend about the circumstances of spending the night at Della's. He sincerely hope it didn't mean the doll had cried all night.

"I need you to do me a favor, Paul." Perry ignored the silent question, knowing his request would reveal enough. "Head over to my apartment and get something for me, will you?"

"Sure, pal," Paul Drake answered bemused. "Need clothes to change?" He couldn't help but add.

"Never mind that," the attorney answered gruffly. "There is a black velvet box in my bedroom drawer. I need you to get it to the office fast."

"Do you want me to jimmy my way into your apartment or do you tell me how to get in there without breaking the law?" The detective asked.

"Go to my office. There's an extra key in Della's drawer," Mason returned matter-of-fact.

"Della's desk. Got it," Paul returned as if taking notes.

"No, my desk. Her drawer," Perry corrected his friend, suddenly aware of the personal territory she already claimed in his life.

"Of course," the private eye gave back and rolled his eyes. He should have known. "And then that box. It's in your bedroom drawer you say?"

"Top drawer," Perry Mason nodded.

"Are you planning to patch up Della's heart by giving her an early birthday present?" Paul queried, suddenly nervous about the real reasons behind this unusual request.

"I've asked Della to marry me, Paul," Perry said honestly, his voice smooth and sincere.

Paul Drake was lost with words for a moment.

Then he heard his friend adding humbly, "And she said yes."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Perry unlocked the backdoor to his office, Della was following close behind. She kept her distance in order to avoid raising suspicion, the previous night and their luscious morning unmistakably written all over her face. Her eyes were sparkling, her smile smitten and broad. And although Perry had a hard time keeping his hands steady enough to finally open the door, it was his secretary who oozed satisfaction and sin.

When they entered his office, Perry took Della's coat and watched how she headed right through her office to greet Gertie at the switchboard. Almost immediately, his phone rang and Gertie connected him with Paul Drake.

"Did you find it?" Perry asked without even saying hello.

"Sure did," the private eye returned with a big smile. "And I didn't even have a look at it."

"Where did you put it?" The attorney asked with a hushed voiced, his eyes always checking the open door to Della's office. He didn't want her to overhear them.

"Next to Della's keys," Paul answered, trying hard to suppress a smirk. "Your extra set of keys. Whatever."

"Thanks, Paul," Perry Mason replied and jerked the drawer open to extract the velvet box he had once bought on an impulse, right after she had first kissed his breath away.

"Any time, pal," the detective gave back. "Let me know when I can stop by to congratulate."

Perry nodded. "Will do." Then hung up as he saw Della approaching him with an arm full of morning mail.

"Who was that?" Della asked swiftly and tossed the letters on her side of his desk with rehearsed grace.

"Only Paul," Perry gave back and grabbed her hand to stop her from escaping him. "He says hello."

Della raised her eyebrows. "No line about us showing up late?" She asked, wary of her lover's answer.

"I'm not late," the lawyer grinned mischievously. "I always come in around 10. You however, my dear Miss Street...," he added and tried to pull her into an intimate kiss. But Della stopped him ever so gently.

"Chief," she whispered more seductively than intended. "What if Gertie walks in on us? What do we say?"

"You've agreed to marry me, darling, remember?" Perry Mason did not let go off her so easily. "And a man has every right to treat his fiance to a kiss."

"That's not very professional, counselor," Della returned but failed to fight off his advances.

"I love you, Della Street," Perry looked deep into her eyes and kissed her arduously. "I want the whole world to know you are going to be my wife."

"That's hardly keeping it hushed up," his secretary tried to protest but gasped instead as he presented a black velvet box from behind his back.

"I never intended to keep our weeding hushed-up," the attorney kissed her again, her lips trembling now against his. "Private, but not hushed up."

Della felt tears dwelling up in her eyes when Perry's fingers slowly opened the box for her to reveal a diamond ring so delicate and unpretentious she couldn't help but choke up.

"Perry," she whispered, her voice shaky and almost lost.

"Do you like it?" The lawyer asked nervously and slid the ring carefully on her finger.

"It's perfect," Della sobbed and pulled her fiance into a lingering kiss, merging her tears with his. "Where did you get it? When?"

"Up in Bear Valley, from the antiques store you are so fond of," Perry answered and watched how she marveled at the proof of their engagement.

"What are the odds that it would fit?" Della shook her head in bewilderment.

"It helps to have the woman of your heart fall asleep on the office couch once in a while," Perry Mason admitted. "It also helps to know that one day you will definitely ask her to marry you."

Della looked at him with glistening eyes, her heart almost bursting. Not in her wildest dreams had she expected him to love her so much. To plan all of this ahead. To wait and find the perfect moment to sweep her off her feet. To make her feel so blessed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Mae looked at her niece with a worried frown as she walked up to meet her on the front porch, unannounced. "Oh, Della," she said quietly and gathered her in her arms. "I really didn't expect to see you so soon again, honey."

Della welcomed her aunt's embrace and placed a loving kiss onto her cheek.

"It wasn't exactly planned," she replied, her smile making it hard for her to speak. Then she pulled back and met Aunt Mae's questioning eyes.

"What happened?" Mae asked, processing her niece's reaction. The tears she had seen upon arrival were still glistening in Della's eyes, complementing a sparkling diamond ring gracing her elegant finger.

Mae touched her heart. "Della!" She exclaimed, then hugged her again, overwhelmed with joy this time. "Did he finally ask you to marry him?" She asked excitedly.

Della nodded and Mae's heart skipped a beat she was so happy for her niece.

"We want to make it quick," Della said as she looked over her shoulder to see Perry walking towards them from the car. She waited for him to snuggle up with her from behind, then continued as she saw her aunt exchanging an emotional gaze with her husband-to-be.

"We want to ask Father Johnston to wed us," Della continued and closed her eyes as Perry's lips grazed the back of her head.

"The little church overseeing the ocean," Perry added. "We want to have the ceremony there and then a little party."

"Nothing big," Della picked up his words. "We want to keep it private. Just you, Paul and Gertie. The dear soul was so excited for us, I thought she would faint." Della chuckled and nestled further into her groom's embrace.

"Maybe Hamilton and Tragg," Perry tried to convince his bride, obviously not for the first time. "I want to show you off. Paul's all for it and who am I to oppose my best man?" The attorney reasoned with her, tenderly caressing her belly.

"So seven of us including you." Della addressed her aunt and sighed, apparently giving in.

"I'd be happy to accommodate you," Mae smiled warmly at her niece so comfortably tucked away in Perry Mason's arms.

"Only you and Paul at the ceremony," the lawyer pointed out, adding something that was important to him. Then he leaned down to place a longing kiss on Della's cheek causing her to close her eyes for a quiet thank you that seemed to pass between them.

"You two have always cherished your privacy," Mae shook her head but understood. "Well," she went on before her niece could express her gratitude to her. "What date do you have in mind?"

"Day after tomorrow," Della answered innocently.

"Day after... God heavens, children! You sure are in a hurry, don't you think?" Mae gasped then eyed her niece with squinted eyes. "Do you _have_ to get married?" The elderly lady asked and met Perry's beaming smile with the suspicion of a protective parent.

"We do," Perry answered before Della could defend her faltering chastity. "Your niece would love to start a family as soon as possible."

Aunt Mae exhaled relieved and chuckled slightly when she saw how Della blushed a deep crimson red.

"Perry," Della Street scolded her fiance with an coy smile.

"Isn't that why you agreed to marry me?" Perry returned lovingly. "So you can dote on a room full of children, yours and mine?"

"I said yes because of the way you argued your case," his secretary replied serenely, squeezing his hand to emphasize she appreciated his offer to start a family with her so soon.

Perry smirked at his future aunt-in-law and nodded approvingly. "Good to know my talents are appreciated," he dared to voice into the ear of his half-embarrassed bride.

"They always have been," Della replied innocently. "Fully demonstrated or not."

Perry looked at his wife-to-be and gave her his dimple smile, wicked and boyish, then turned her around in his embrace and kissed her softly. It was the kind of kiss Mae had observed from her house only weeks before, deep and heartfelt. A kiss she knew other women would envy Della for. A kiss so tender it melted her initial objection, yet a mite more intimate than she deemed decent before the vows.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's****note:**If you should get your fingers on "Chapel of Love" by the Dixiecups, this may be your moment to play it with pumped up volume! ;)

I warned you this would get fluffy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Perry Mason stood in front of the unobtrusive altar, his eyes fixed on the aisle leading to the white double wing doors. His hands were sweaty, his heart was beating loudly in his ears. He felt stiff in his tux as he waited for her, infinitely nervous that she wouldn't come. Paul Drake stood next to him with an impish smile, faking composure to comfort his friend.

"Are you ready to do this?" The private eye asked and placed one of his hands on the attorney's broad shoulders.

Perry nodded and glared ahead, soaking up the beauty of the decoration, simple yet elegant: white roses everywhere, accentuating the dark wooden benches and the carpet, a deep rich red, leading from the altar to the entrance. A mix so alluring, traditional yet playful, so very much like her.

"What time is it?" The lawyer asked, his body painfully tense.

"She'll be here any minute now," Paul assured him and shook his head. He had never seen his friend quietly restless like that.

The detective exchanged a quick look with Father Johnston who was observing the groom with an amused smile of his own. He had seen his share of wedding jitters but he could tell this was different. This wasn't a case of cold feet or _let's__ get __this __over __with_. In the few years of knowing attorney, marriage had seemed out of character for the man standing in front of him. Today however he couldn't wait to take his vows, was blissfully impatient to finally kiss his lovely bride.

* * *

><p>Della Street overlooked the ocean by the side of the chapel, taking in a deep long breath. The view was breathtaking, the weather perfect for an unexpected spring wedding. She closed her eyes, felt the wind tossing up the top of her curls not covered by her lacy veil. She smiled and took another breath, tasted the salt in the warming morning air and choked down the tears she had been fighting ever since she had stepped into her gown. It was a subtle dream of silk, embroidery and lace, classy and graceful. Her petticoat long but airy, her shoulders mostly bare, her neck embellished by her favorite string of pearls.<p>

"Are you coming?"

Della turned around as Aunt Mae called her name from the top of the stairs leading to the little church. She smiled at her and nodded. Just one more minute, the secretary thought to herself. One more minute before she would go inside, walk in heels so perfectly matching her bridal dress implying chaste tradition yet gilding the truth of their honeymoon before the vows.

When Della finally took her aunt's arm to walk down the aisle, her head was spinning fast. She heard the music in the distance, classical and familiar, one of Perry's favorite pieces. But she couldn't move. Then her feet suddenly stepped forward, fear dragging her down but her heart pushing her foward.

Perry looked at her, met her eyes and held her gaze. He seemed to be the rope she needed to pull herself towards the altar, weak on her feet and suddenly nervous, her hands trembling when she finally stood before him. On an impulse, the groom reached out his hands to soothe hers and smiled warmly at his bride, reassuring her that she was loved.

"You look stunning," Perry whispered and lifted her hands up to touch his lips.

Della rewarded him with a brilliant smile. "You are very handsome yourself," she whispered back, trusting him to guide her through this.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Aunt Mae stood next to Della with tears in her eyes as the bridal pair promised to love and cherish each other for the rest of her lives. She sincerely hoped their vows would last, in good times and bad like they so lovingly said, and judging by the best man's reaction, Paul Drake prayed for exactly the same.<p>

When Perry slipped the wedding band on his bride's finger, Della lowered her head and gave up fighting her tears. Then she reached out to take the groom's ring with her shaking hand and slid it on Perry's finger in return.

"I love you," she said under her breath and looked deep into her lover's eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Father Johnston interrupted her softly, sensing that the bride was dieing to kiss her groom.

Perry smiled and drank in the sight of his wife as she smiled at him with so much joy, he wished to skip the party and escape with her to Bear Valley right away.

"I love you, too, darling," he finally answered and leaned in to kiss her with growing passion, regardless of their audience, his arm tucked around her tiny waist to pull her towards him, leaving her breathless.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Della, Perry," the best man started his speech in an emotional voice, overwhelmed by the comfortable atmosphere of Aunt Mae's lovely home. "I'm sure I speak for everybody here when I say that I never thought I'd live to see this day." He laughed and watched how the bride blushed in her husband's protective embrace. The attending guests mumbled in chuckled agreement, raised their glasses and listened as Paul went on. "I'm happy I did."

"Hear, hear," Aunt Mae concurred as Perry Mason placed a loving kiss onto his wife's temple, both touched by their friend's personal words.

"Unlike you, Beautiful, I've never been big on weddings." The private eye flashed Della a warmhearted smile. "And I know Perry never was until he met you."

"That's true," the attorney whispered through another kiss onto his wife's skin.

"And boy did I try to knock that idea out of his head," Paul continued. "But I didn't stand a chance. And now I wonder what took him so long to finally ask you." The private detective smirked through teary eyes. "Because I've seriously never seen him happier than today."

Paul paused to catch his shortening breath. Della's face sure didn't help to get him through this speech without shedding a tear and Perry's inability to keep his hands off his wedded wife did the rest to him in his state of brotherly jealousy.

"I hope Perry will forgive me when I say this," the private eye finally went on as he watched Della losing another fight against some stubborn tears. "But you've never looked more adorable than today, Della. All dressed up to shine as the bride you always deserved to be."

He took a deep breath and smiled at his now married best friend. " You've made more enemies by sweeping this girl off her feet than in court, I hope you know that, pal," Paul Drake added good-humored, fully aware of Arthur Tragg's melancholy expression as he marveled at the newlyweds. "But I trust your wife to have your back."

Paul raised his glass and cleared his throat while he drank in the sight of Della softly nibbling at her husband's mouth. "And now get out of here before you make us all dizzy with your affection," the private eye finished before his voice took a turn for the worse. Then he walked up to Perry to congratulate him with a manly embrace.

"Make her happy, pal. She's one of a kind," Paul said under his breath, conveying that he trusted him he would. Then he turned to Della and leaned down to hug her tight.

"That husband of yours loves you enough to give you the world," he whispered with a sincere smile on his face. "Let him spoil you a little." Then Paul placed a loving kiss onto her cheek.

Della smiled and placed a kiss of her own on her friend's warm cheek. "Only if you promise to bring him home once in a while," she answered sweetly as she eased back into her husband's arms.

"Will do," Paul grinned and gently patted Mae on her shoulder as she walked towards the newlyweds with a motherly expression on her face.

"Never forget how much you love each other," the elderly woman said and looked up at the contented lawyer with great affection. Then she rested her eyes on Della's and pulled her into a tight embrace. "My home is always open for you both, in good times and bad."

Della understood her aunt's words and saw Perry's thoughtful smile. "Thank you, Mae," he answered softly and placed a warm kiss onto his aunt-in-law's cheek.

"Don't thank me, Perry," Aunt Mae answered with a knowing smile. "That's what families are for." She exchanged another look with her niece, then walked away to attend to the wedding crowd, dutiful and proud.

"Congratulations, Perry," Hamilton Burger walked up next and patted his courtroom rival's arm. "You didn't let her get away."

"Indeed, I didn't," Perry Mason smiled at his wife.

"Congratulations to you also, Miss...," the DA started, then corrected himself. "I'm sorry: Mrs. Mason of course." He shot Della a half-embarrassed smile but found her understanding as usual. "That will take some getting used to," he laughed and walked away to make room for the couple's receptionist.

"Mr. Mason," Gertie chirped. "Della! I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." The blonde girl moved forward and pulled Della into a hearty embrace. "Paul is right, you look just swell in this dress. My, I'm so envious." She beamed, then moved on to Perry, hesitated for a moment and reached out her hand to shake his.

"I really hope the new girl will be just as sweet as your wife, sir," Gertie smiled genuinely, hoping to find the right words to express her joy as well as her sorrow to see Della go.

"New girl?" Perry asked and felt how his wife understood her colleague away.

"There's not going to be a new addition to the office," Mrs. Mason answered Gertie with a gentle smile. "I'll stay exactly where I am."

The receptionist looked at the secretary for a moment, puzzled and confused. "But shouldn't you be a housewife now?" She asked sheepishly and observed how Perry's lips tried to suppress a mischievous grin.

"Now that's a sensitive subject," the lawyer replied diplomatically. "We better explain that another time."

Gertie nodded, still in a mist about Della's reasons to keep struggling with an office job although she was now married to such a wonderful man.

"Sure," Gertie said and excused herself, closely observed by a gruffly amused Lieutenant Tragg.

"Last but not least," the Lieutenant mumbled. "I'm still quite surprised but sill: congratulations." His eyes met Perry's with a warmth that contradicted his demeanor. Then he turned to Della, his expression rueful yet cordial.

"If he ever treats you badly, don't hesitate to call," Arthur Tragg said while his eyes caressed her form and his voice switched from abrasive to kind. "You really look more beautiful every day, Della," he gushed.

Della smiled coyly and felt Perry's arm tightening around her waist. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Yes, thank you, Arthur," Perry agreed with apparent rejection in his voice.

"No hard feelings, counselor," Tragg returned with a tired grin. "I'm just stating the obvious." He didn't have to point out how much he envied Perry Mason at this moment and left instead.

"Are you ready to go?" The lawyer asked his wife and pulled her into a lingering kiss.

Della Mason nodded and answered him with another lip lock, tenderly preparing him for the night to come.

"Excellent," Perry smiled, then took her hand to say a quick goodbye and thanks again to the small circle of well-wishing friends. Like his wife, he was eager to get to continue their kissing in a more private environment.

Mae and Gertie waved as their car pulled out of the driveway while Paul handed drinks to Hamilton Burger and Lieutenant Tragg, both equally affected by the sudden yet joyous events.

"So they actually got married," the DA stated the obvious, his voice smoother than in the courtroom.

"About time, don't you think?" Paul answered truthfully and looked at Tragg who gulped down his drink a little too fast.

"Lucky son of a gun," the Lieutenant muttered.

"They are so in love with each other," Gertie cut in with a romantic sigh and Paul couldn't help but laugh at Tragg for rolling his eyes. Then he tucked his arm around the receptionist's shoulder to support her remark.

"Anyone in for a bet on how long it will take Mason to give her a child?" Tragg asked.

"Lieutenant," Mae scolded him with a look that resembled Della's best glare. "This is a reputable house."

Arthur Tragg shot her an embarrassed smile and opened his mouth to apologize. Paul bit his lips to suppress a chuckle and squeezed Gertie's shoulders as she released a gasp.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Tragg mumbled.

"You should be," Mae replied honestly. "I only support bets I can win."

"I thought this is a reputable house," Hamilton Burger chipped in bemused.

"Why, Mr. Burger," Mae agreed and flashed the DA a smile he was strangely familiar with from his courtroom battles with Perry Mason. "It is."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was late when Perry and Della arrived at his cabin in Bear Valley. Della insisted on still calling it his although the attorney had sat her down to sign a prenup that actually handed her half of everything. He wanted her to be his equal partner, in business and their private life. She had protested, especially when she had read the part where he literally handed her fifty percent of his law practice. But he had been stubborn. What was his was also hers. She was his wife. He wouldn't want to leave her out of anything.

He had agreed to give her time getting used to it however: her new last name, their king-size bed and his bank account. He knew she was uncomfortable being warped into his life although he swore she already knew it inside out. He had to admit that it pleased him to know she was now Mrs. Della Street Mason, that she would share his bed and buy her dresses on his expense. He had silently vowed not to mention it, to support her inborn need for independence. And he respected it, loved her for her rules and needs. Loved her especially now that, upon arrival, she so tenderly eased into performing her wifely duties.

It was the taste of her kiss that differed somehow, the way her body responded to his as he carried her over the threshold into the master bedroom to lay her down on their bed. Her face blushed, her smile a shade of shy as he undressed her patiently. Each layer of her bridal dress paled in comparison to her natural beauty, but he loved unwrapping her like that. Her body a gift he knew to find below ribbons, silk and delicate details. He was careful not to ruin anything, prayed to see her wear at least the one or other garment on their anniversary again.

When Della finally lay bare in front of him he drank in the richness of her curves. It was that mixture of slim and luscious that made her special. Her long shapely legs, these slender arms, her belly, those womanly hips. He had loved her many times in the week preceding their wedding, making up for years of sensual starvation. But now he took his time spoiling her with admiration. His eyes glued on her skin, caressing her all over, leaving her aroused without bringing his hands down to touch.

"You are so beautiful," Perry whispered and loved to watch how his words, his appreciation engraved a contented smile on her lips. A smile so sinful he felt blessed to have triggered it.

When he finally unbuttoned his shirt, he watched how Della moved her eyes over him in calm desire. He was slow at undressing himself, careful not to rush her while she was studying his body with that same enticing smile. When he finally stood exposed, she parted her mouth and wet her lips, sending a jolt through Perry's body that made his knees buckle. When he sank onto the bed he came to rest beside her, welcoming her warm hands onto his chest. Then he guided her to touch him where she pleased, assuring her it was okay to explore him wherever her hands wanted to go. He did the same, mirroring her touch for a while until she hesitated to go further.

"It's all right," Perry gently pushed her to lie on her back and welcomed her hand stroking him with a feather-like touch. Then he nuzzled her jawline and moved south over her neck until his mouth reached her breasts. "We have all the time in the world," he moaned as her body responded and pushed up to meet his.

When he pressed down on the softness of her body, covering her silky skin, he raised one of her legs enough to fondle it and kissed her hard on the mouth, leaving his wife breathless. Absorbed in delight, Della closed her eyes and pulled him closer, as close to her body as he could possibly be. Then she flung one of her arms around his neck while the other encircled his waist. The leg he had raised to spoil was now wrapped around his hip, her other one steadying herself and him. Their desire was a blend of thorough and deep, leaving no room for anything but give and take.

As his wife, she was more refined in her response, relaxed about the consequences, uninhibited about pleasing him. She eased into his hungry pace, slow and tender, then speeding up. She loved his mouth gently bruising her neck while one of his hands firmly caressed her stripped thigh. Tenderness gave way to naked desire as he rocked her to the brink. Della cried out his name onto his chest, then pushed her head back into her pillow, her hips now trembling from bliss. Then she felt his weight pressing down on her, burying himself so deep inside she gasped, felt dizzy for a beat. Her husband grunted her name, primal and spent, making her shiver with pleasure one more time. His strength now completely evaporated, Perry collapsed and almost crushed her with his massive form, unable to move for a while. His wife didn't mind holding on to him for as long as it took him to catch his breath. She loved to feel him panting in her arms, enjoying the afterglow as much as their act of love.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"I wish we could hide away like this forever," Della sighed and snuggled her naked body against her husband's covered by a blanket in front of the fire place.

Perry Mason reached out his arm to draw her close, feeling goosebumps slowly forming on her skin exhausted from giving so much pleasure to him.

"You could if that's what you want," he teased and started rubbing her shoulder to warm her up. "Just say the word."

"It wouldn't be the same," his wife replied calmly and nestled her head against his chest. "What I want in this marriage is you," she added after a while. "Lots and lots of you."

Perry leaned down and kissed her softly, her lips tired and swollen to the expert's eye. He pulled her closer, inviting her to come to fully rest in his arms.

"Why don't you sleep a little, darling?" He tucked the blanket tightly around them both. "I think you've had enough of me for today." He smirked to shoot down her protest only to find her falling asleep before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

><p>"I'm serious, Perry," Della said in her no-nonsense voice. "Don't you think we've been in over our heads a little?"<p>

"Do you regret marrying me already?" The attorney shot his wife a mischievous smile as he looked at her from across the breakfast table.

"Don't put words in my mouth, counselor," Della Mason answered and poured first her husband and then herself a cup of coffee. "All I'm saying is that I don't see how on Earth..."

"Do you trust me?" Perry Mason gently interrupted his wife and reached out his hand to fondle hers on the table.

"Of course I do," Della replied and looked deep into his assuring eyes. Then she put a toast on her plate and passed it on to him to exchange it with his.

"Husbands work with their wives, they do it all the time in L.A.," the lawyer reasoned, filled his empty plate with scrambled eggs and then handed it over to his wife.

"We do not work in pictures, Perry," Della returned and reached for the butter to give it to her husband. "Running a law firm is serious business and people expect you to know the rules."

"People hire me to bend the rules," Mason answered truthfully, accepted the butter and spread some on his toast. "Not to respect them."

"You really think it's going to be as simple as that," his wife stated rather than asked, waited for her husband to finish and then placed the butter on her side of the table again.

"You underestimate the power of legal distress, darling," Perry said and took two slices of bacon, one for Della and one for himself. "All our clients want is protection."

"Especially your female clients," Della quipped, picked up the slice of bacon, broke it in half and shoved parts of it into her mouth with elegant fingers.

"Are you going to argue with me every morning?" Perry Mason asked as he watched his wife alluring him with the second half of her breakfast meat.

"Sure," Della answered sassily, mildly aware of his fascination.

"Good," her husband replied with a dimple smile, then observed how she added sugar to his coffee and followed her hand reaching for his slice of bacon, parts of him pulsating in anticipation.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It didn't take the press long to figure out that something had changed. The touch of Perry's arm around his secretary's waist was lower these days, their smiles more intimate. Their wedding rings finally exposed in a closeup a week after their return from Bear Valley.

It was Gertie who suffered most after the news hit the streets. So many felicitators, in person or on the phone. At the end of the day the poor girl barely knew her own name. Della shared her exhaustion, hardly knew how to handle the extra set of mail coming in the first week after their exposure. She worked long hours to keep the strain from Perry's desk, a new case pulling him in with full force.

"Evening, Della," Lieutenant Anderson peeked his head in late one night after Gertie was long gone.

"Well, hello, Lieutenant," Della greeted him with a tired smile. She looked smaller somehow behind her desk, overwhelmed by the amount of work piling up on her desk.

"I had meant to come earlier, but...," Andy returned the secretary's smile with one of his own, shy yet genuine. "Is he busy?" He asked and nodded his head towards the door.

"Pretty much," Della agreed. "This case is a hard nut to crack."

"Even for the DA. That's why I'm here," the Lieutenant admitted, then watched how Della Mason got up from behind her desk and walked past him.

"I'll see if I can squeeze you in," the secretary whispered as she opened the door enough to find her lawyer husband engulfed in papers she had only recently put on his desk.

"Perry?" She asked gently, her voice smooth and low.

"What is it Della?" The attorney asked tiredly without averting his gaze from his texts.

"Andy's here to see you," his wife answered sweetly and opened the door enough to reveal their visitor.

"Then show him in," Perry Mason met her gaze, smiling at her with his eyes. "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" He asked, shifting his attention to their late caller, unwilling to let go off his wife.

Della leaned against the door as Andy walked past her, then turned on her heels to leave the men to themselves. She still had a pile of work to manage on her desk and considering the look on her husband's face, she better leave him be or he would forever tease her sitting next to him behind his desk.

"Della, please wait," Lt. Anderson stopped her just in time, then looked at Perry and back at her. "Assuming this isn't one of your courtroom theatrics to win one of your cases, I just wanted to say congratulations."

The Lieutenant walked towards Della and hesitated for a moment, then leaned in to place a swift kiss onto her cheeks. "Marriage becomes you, Mrs. Mason," he added, not unaware of the secretary's charming blush before he turned around to meet Perry halfway in the room to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Andy," the attorney smiled as he accepted the friendly gesture, then patted Anderson's shoulder to support his appreciation. "Now sit, will you," he continued, exchanging a loving gaze with his wife. "And tell me what else I can do for you."

"If you'll excuse me," Della hummed and closed the door, leaning against it from the outside, suddenly reminded of another recent felicitator on the phone.

"Perry, darling, is that you?" the woman had chirped and dropped her voice from alluring to dismissive within seconds.

"This is Mrs. Mason," Della had replied, her voice calm and honest, her last name finally comfortable as it fell from her lips.

"Oh, of course," Eva Belter had retorted. "I just called to give Perry my congratulations. I mean, this is all so sudden. I really had no idea, dear."

"Perry's in court today. I'll let him know you've called." The secretary's voice had been her usual steady, not one trace of annoyance as she pursed her lips.

"Now that's sweet of you," the blond woman had thanked her. "Once a secretary, always a secretary I suppose," she had added then, an obvious attempt to nettle Della Mason.

But Della had smiled to herself instead and retreated into her usual calm. "I suppose," she had said. "Good bye, Mrs. Belter." And then hung up. That woman had no idea just how much this secretary appreciated to be nothing but the person she had been before getting married to Perry Mason.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It was a little over a month of living together in his apartment when Perry urged Della to check the real estate section in the papers. His place had been big enough for him to live the life of a workaholic, but it got cramped sharing it with his wife. Her things were lying everywhere, embellishing his rooms but also messing them up. It was not that she was disorderly, unless she was cooking and thus spreading her utensils all over the kitchen, but she was, after all, a woman who seemed to have invaded a bachelor's compound. He hadn't minded sharing his space in the closet, nor on his book shelves or in the bedroom drawers. And he specifically didn't mind how she enjoyed creasing the sheets of what was now their bed. How she misused his arm as her pillow and shared his blanket to warm him with her body instead. But the bathroom had gotten crowded, her curlers and compact, her stockings, perfume, shampoos and soaps. He was craving to give her more space to get more of his own. He had already lost prior claim to his bathrobe, he was not willing to shave in a beauty parlor for the rest of his days.

So Della studied real estate like she was studying his law books when he needed a specific paragraph or wording. She made lists, scheduled viewings, debated costs. But her system didn't help. And at some point she didn't know if it was her who was more indecisive or her husband about finding a place that would please them both.

"I can't decide this on my own," Della told her spouse one morning when she was about to head out early to give him an extra hour of musing over a current case.

"No one is asking you to," Perry said, leaving his files alone for a moment as he pulled himself up from the couch to sweep her into his arms.

"I know you have your hands full with this case, honey, but...," his wife started, then leaned her head against his heaving chest. "This is going to be our home. This is an important decision."

"It is," the attorney agreed and placed a lingering kiss onto her head. "And I still like that estate in Brentwood," he added and felt her smiling against him.

"Of course you do," Della said and tilted her head up enough to lure him into a tender kiss. "It's big and has a gate. It's perfect for the safekeeping of your wife and children."

Perry shook his head. "What's wrong about trying to keep you safe?"

"I don't like to feel boxed in and guarded," Della Mason replied. "If we're going to live in a house, I want it to be a home and not a castle or a prison."

Perry nodded and smiled against her curls. "Then tell me, which house do you like?"

"The small one in the Valley," Della whispered into him and blushed.

"You really do like that place, don't you?" Perry shook his head. He should've known.

"It's cozy and small enough not to intimidate me. And it's not all that far from downtown L.A.," his wife reasoned, supporting her arguments with another kiss.

"You'd get used to a big house, darling. It's not all that bad." He loved to tease her about her modest taste.

"I promise to think about it if you promise to consider moving to the Valley," Della retorted and willed herself out of his loving embrace.

"Where do you think you are going?" Perry complained and gently held on to her arm.

"It's pushing 8am," Mrs. Mason replied matter-of-fact. "There are a couple of invoices and affidavits waiting on my desk. Some of which you wouldn't let me finish last night." She tried to give her husband an accusing look.

"You fell asleep on me," the lawyer returned her accusation with a smirk.

"You didn't feed me," the secretary struck back. "What do you expect?"

"You haven't eaten anything now," Perry Mason tried to win his case and pulled her back towards him. "I'd be neglecting my spousal duties to let you starve."

"I'm not particularly hungry," Della admitted but welcomed his lips nibbling at hers. "Perry," she tried to protest. "We don't have time for this. You're due in court at 10. There's lots to do."

"Making love to you rejuvenates my brain cells," the lawyer whispered as he moved his lips from her jawline down to her neck.

Della tried to glare at him but closed her eyes instead. "Oh you," she chuckled and allowed him to slowly open the zipper on the back of her office outfit.

"I wouldn't mention it if I wasn't stuck with this case," Perry grinned and brought his hands up to her shoulders to release her body from the fabric of her dress. "But I could really use a cerebral rejuvenation." Then he lifted her up into his arms and headed towards the bedroom, her lips already grazing his ear and neck, telling him she was done protesting.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was love at first sight when Della set foot into the house. It was small for neighborhood standards but big enough to please Perry Mason and his desire to spoil his wife. The surrounding estate was beautiful, guaranteeing them the privacy they craved after a long week of battling in court. Perry saw it in her eyes: Mandeville Canyon would be their home.

It took them a month to settle everything, to pack boxes, find furniture and agree on the wallpaper. Perry loved to have two sinks in the bathroom now, two closets and an extra bath to escape to if necessary. He loved their two cars in the garage, the mailbox displaying their name and the kitchen big enough for Della to get lost in. He loved to watch her settling in, getting homey on the weekends and urban again on a Monday morn. He adored her slacks when she was planting her roses in the garden, the sound of her bare feet on the wooden floor and her lack of inhibition about getting vocal when they made love now that they had their own four walls.

* * *

><p>Six months into their marriage, Perry found his wife leaning against the wall of one of their empty bedrooms on the second floor. She was wearing her business suit and held her heels in one hand and his briefcase in the other.<p>

"There you are, darling," Perry said and startled her out of her thoughts. "I've been looking for you all over."

"I warned you about getting a house that's too big," Della teased him with a smile that was suddenly lightening her face. "I could hide from you for days."

"I would always find you," the lawyer returned in his seductive voice, watched how she dropped his briefcase and her shoes, then welcomed how she sought his embrace.

"Do you promise not to get bored looking for me?" She asked and started nuzzling his jawline and neck.

"You're in some mood today, darling, aren't you?" Perry Mason chuckled, then checked his watch to remind her they were already running late.

"What's the rush, counselor?" Della queried and moved her index finger over his chest, suggesting to take their time.

"We have a meeting with Paul at 9, remember?" The attorney tried to appeal to his secretary but only found his wife pulling him into a lingering kiss.

"I've already asked him to have lunch with us instead," Della returned and welcomed her husband's tight embrace.

"All right," Perry stated, curious about her reasons, always enjoying to hold her close.

"There's something I have to tell you first," his wife hummed and kissed him again.

"And what is that?" Perry asked, his hands moving over her back in a tender caress.

Della leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat for a moment then smiled again.

"I'm going to have a baby," she finally revealed, feeling him stiffening for a moment before his hands moved up to her shoulders to gently grab them. Then he leaned her back to look into his eyes, his face unreadable turning amazed.

"Are you sure?" He finally whispered, his voice lost to him somehow he was so overwhelmed.

"Four months, chief," Della replied happily, outshining his joy with her broadest of smiles. "Turns out I'm showing late."

Perry glared at her, then down, his hand suddenly glued to her belly to caress it. She was right. He hadn't known, wasn't able to tell. Although now he could. It was so obvious now, her curves a little fuller than usual, her eyes brighter somehow, her luscious smile.

"A baby?" Perry Mason finally exclaimed and swept his wife up into his arms.

"Five months from now." Della nodded, relieved to find her husband so thrilled about the news.

"I love you," Perry gushed as he put her down again careful not to put her down too hard. "I love you so very much." He kissed her deeply, his tongue embracing hers.

Della gasped for air then squealed when Perry swept her up into his arms again, this time to carry her away into the hall.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Mason laughed.

"I've got five months left to spoil you," the attorney replied, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "I'd carry you through them all if only you let me."

"I'll remind you when I'm as big as a wale," Della chuckled.

"Don't think Paul wouldn't help me," Perry grinned and kissed her again.

"I'd be the first secretary who's being carried around by her employer," his wife smirked.

"I already see the headlines," the lawyer agreed amused.

"Oh, don't remind me," Della moaned.

"I'm sorry, dear, but even you won't be able to conceal your pregnancy forever," Perry Mason nudged her nose.

"Now that's the hole in our plan," Mrs. Mason suddenly complained. "How in the world are we going to explain my pregnancy to your clients?"

"The birds and the bees," her husband shrugged, turned off the hall into the bedroom, kicked the door with his heel and shut it.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Della had tried to put it off, had been scared a little of learning the truth. No matter how much she wanted this child, she also knew it would change everything. So she had sat through her doctor's admonishment about postponing her checkup, and finally admitted to herself that she wouldn't be able to put Perry, the practice and her baby first all at once. It didn't matter if it was visible to others, she was four months into expecting her much desired first child, she would have to reduce her hours and shift her priorities to taking care of herself and that growing token of her husband's love.

It wasn't long into the fifth month when Della couldn't hide her rounding belly from prying eyes anymore, the first rumors hitting gossip columns and _Spicy__Bits_, none of the magazines daring enough however to print a picture of _Mrs. __Mason __Expecting_.

The unanimous joy about her pregnancy humbled Della, most of all Aunt Mae's genuine tears and Paul Drake's promise to do anything that would please her, followed by a heartfelt hug when Perry asked the P.I. to be their child's godfather. Gertie was a sweetheart, all smiles and happy about the news.

At work, Perry had agreed to keep his wife hidden behind his desk or hers when clients came to call. As long as her belly had still fit in normal dresses, he hadn't found it necessary to look for other solutions. But now that moment had passed. As her husband, he was spoiling her from head to toe, massages included, hot baths and cravings. As her associate he was reluctant to see her leave however, to find a replacement to help them run the office. So Della had offered to teach Gertie a thing or two about her tasks at hand, to make the transition gentle for all of them.

At the end of her fifth month, Della suddenly steadied herself on her desk while Perry was in court, Gertie at lunch and Paul out on a case. It wasn't pain that made her stop, it was a kick. Her baby's first hello, causing Della to caress her belly and welcome her unborn child with all the love that suddenly rushed through her. She had been a bundle of emotions on occasion, but the joy of this moment surpassed any tear she had shed before, any well-wishing hug or word.

When her husband returned from court a little later, she was sitting in his chair behind his desk to sort his mail. She didn't look up when he leaned down to place a lazy kiss on the top of her head, but rushed to finish her task at hand. She was aware of his huffish mood as he observed her from behind the chair and finally got up to watch him take her seat. Then she leaned against the edge of his desk, so close to him she could bring his hands onto her belly and held them there.

"I felt our baby kick today," Della whispered and caressed his skin as Perry cupped the top of her belly with his large hands. She had waited all day to tell him.

"When?" The lawyer asked, his eyes suddenly clearing up, his smile amazed and full of love.

"Around lunchtime," his secretary said, indulging in the tender treatment of his fingers fondling her.

"I'm sorry I missed that," Perry Mason said, his voice full of regret.

"She'll kick more often," Della replied and smiled when she felt another life sign from deep inside. "There you go. I'm telling you, we're going to have a girl."

His eyes glued on her belly for a while, Perry touched and felt her, enjoying every little signal. "Is that true? Are you a girl, little one?" Perry asked quietly, his voice emotional and overwhelmed.

When Della shifted uncomfortably against the hard edge of his desk, he pulled her towards him, asking her to sit on his lap.

"I'm beginning to get heavy," Della tried to stop him, but felt him holding on to her. It was natural to ease into his embrace, reassuring to find him loving her although she was now quickly growing in size.

"You are not," Perry whispered, begging for a kiss. "And even if you were, I promised to carry you around, remember?" He teased and welcomed her lips softly nuzzling his mouth.

"How was court?" Della Mason asked in-between nibbling kisses and knew the answer when he brought his arms around her waist in a tight embrace.

"Unsatisfying," the attorney admitted, his reply suggesting he would be brooding over this case all night.

"Can I help?" Mrs. Mason asked her husband, her voice warm and smooth.

"You already are," Perry gave back and pulled his wife into a lingering kiss. When he released her again, he placed another kiss onto her belly, then looked up to meet her deep brown eyes.

"It's not the same without you in court, darling," the lawyer suddenly admitted. "Please don't grow all housewifely on me after our baby's born."

Della glared at him, then kissed him tenderly. "I promise," she whispered with a brilliant smile, then rested her head on his neck.

"I love you too much to let you go," he said, relieved about her answer and feeling the burden of his case being lifted from his shoulders for as long as his wife was tucked away in his embrace.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Della Elizabeth was their first born a little less than a year after taking their vows. Perry Junior arrived two years later and Mae Katherine finally made the bunch complete. Perry Mason had promised his wife three children and had gladly obliged her. After all, she was the most beautiful expectant mother he had ever seen. His strong-willed offspring however wore him out. Their needs, their voices and inquiring minds. He often felt his hair was graying by the minute, scrumptiously complementing the laugh lines around his eyes as his wife always put it when she was trying to seduce him into having one more child.

He didn't know how Della did it, how she managed to dote on their three so effortlessly. Granted, it had taken her a while to accept that she could only be at one place at a time but she had soon found a way to divide herself between their office and their home. When Della had been six months pregnant with Lizzie, they had finally set up a home office for them both. After the joyous news of her second pregnancy, Della had turned one of Perry's spare rooms at the town office into a nursery, very much to her husband's dismay – at least in the beginning, until he had discovered how well his wife knew to keep their children out of his office when a client came to call. When Della sat in a meeting to take notes, Gertie gladly kept an eye on the Mason bunch who always seemed so well-behaved around everybody but their parents. Paul and Aunt Mae also dropped in on occasion to take the children off Della's busy back. It was the late nights that had changed the most Perry often deemed: diaper duty, feeding sessions and hurting bellies. When he sat down for a drink with Paul to chat, the private eye a father now himself, they rarely left the office, both too worn out to actually care about an after hour snack.

It was the amount of love that had taken him off guard. The kind of energy his children cost him but all the things he got back instead. And although he still loved nothing more than loving up his wife in the privacy of their bedroom, watching her asleep on the couch with the three darling creatures she had given him, safely tucked away in her motherly arms, came in on a very close second.

Over the years, Della had never ceased to amaze him, as his secretary or his wife. But the way she fought her exhaustion, managed their life while aging so gracefully as their children grew up – her endless source of love, her energy through ups and downs, tears and pain, sickness and crises. He wouldn't have thought it possible, but at seventy-five he desired her as much as when she had finally agreed to marry him back in 1962, her body then beautifully naked, and pressed against his to anticipate the vows they were about to take. Thirty years later he loved her all the more, more than at their wedding, when she had put a ring on his finger with shaky hands and accepted his with tears forming in her eyes. More than on their honeymoon when they had made love to top their lewd engagement and she had invited him to explore her from without and within. Thirty years into their marriage, he loved her knowledge of him, his likes and peeves, his weaknesses and faults. How she rarely complained and always forgave him, no matter how much he felt he had hurt or neglected her over the years. He loved how she had turned their house into a home, how she had let Kate go to grad school in the East without making a fuss although it broke her heart because she was their youngest. How she always welcomed her eldest with so much joy, no matter how many times she ended up arguing with him, her father. She always knew how to smooth the edges of their disagreements. His oldest daughter, working at the DA's office. Perry just knew that Hamilton loved the irony of the situation while Burger's own son had decided to intern with Perry Mason, attorney-at-law, only a few years back.

Perry sighed as he studied his wife's face as she was sitting at her desk in their home office , showing their twin grand-daughters what she still did when their grandfather was on a case. She had agreed to not retire until he would learn to find her level of gratification in just being there for their family. As always, she was patient with him although he knew how much she had started to worry about his health since Paul's minor heart attack.

He hadn't told her that he had decided to wind down a little professionally. That he was hoping for Liz to reconsider her position to take over their practice while Perry Jr. was still in law school and Kate undecided whether she really wanted to enter what she called the family trade.

It was her trust in him that made him love her more. The way she handled her frustration with his gruffness when he was brooding over a case. He knew he could be difficult, and that hadn't improved with the presence of their children over the years although it had strangely made him soft. He had always hated how Della had had to divide her attention between him and them, their boy so very much like her, down to her curly hair. Their daughters such a mix of them both, stubborn and hard-boiled at times, but sensitive and both blessed with their mother's generous heart.

Perry smiled as he watched his wife throw her head back to laugh. Her voice had grown deeper over the years, from all the worrying and shouting and making love to him. He loved when she sounded sultry like that in all her preserved innocence. He remembered the many sleepless nights when Kate had had her accident, a car, full frontal, had hit her on her bike when she had been eight. Then Lizzie's ruptured appendix when she had been barely out of junior high, and Perry Jr., for most of his school years, easily getting into fights. They hadn't had it easy with their mixture of obstinacy, heart and that strong sense of justice. But Della had managed them all, had laughed through her tears and always stood tall.

"What are you thinking about?" Della asked as she suddenly stood next to him in his cushioned chair. She moved her hand over his neck in a tender caress and rested it half inside his collar to caress his skin with her fingers.

"You," Perry replied with a melancholy grin and caught her hand with his own to pull her down to him.

"My, counselor," Della teased him with a smile of her own. "I'm flattered."

"Do you know what day it is today?" Perry held on to her hand and welcomed how she embraced him from behind.

"The day your grand-daughters asked what it is you are doing at the office since I seem to be doing all the work," his wife retorted sassily.

"And what shall I suppose you said?" Perry wrinkled his forehead and met her mischief with his courtroom glare.

"I said you do all the thinking," Della said innocently and didn't mind covering the smirk that washed over her lips.

Perry eyed her with suspicion, aware she was hiding a personal joke, especially when the twins rushed past them out to the backyard and shared a giggle with their much adored grandmother.

Perry took a deep breath and decided to hide the joy the scene was giving him. Then he cleared his throat and repeated his question. "As I was asking: do you know what day it is today?" He looked at her and waited.

"I don't know," Della shrugged and complied to her husband's wish to come sit on his lap. "Two weeks before our anniversary?" She asked, humbly leaving her birthday unmentioned, two weeks later, when she would complete yet another decade.

Perry smiled and pulled his wife into a lingering kiss. "Thirty years ago today, we found a baby boy abandoned in my office and you took him home."

"Leander," Della whispered.

"Yes." Perry nodded. "You still remember his name." He wasn't surprised and yet amazed.

"Of course I do," his wife whispered and rested her head on his shoulder to softly kiss his neck. "I've never forgotten the loves of my life."

Perry Mason smiled and brought his fingers up over her hip and waist to finally caress her face. "Would you have married me if he hadn't broken your heart?" He sounded thoughtful but his eyes showed nothing but deep love.

"I'm sure I would have," Della answered amorously. "Eventually."

"I'm not sure I've mentioned it," Perry met her mood and kissed her deeply. "But I'm glad you did." His voice vibrated against her lips as he fondled her mouth.

Della absorbed what he was giving her, completely losing herself in his deepening kiss. Then they heard that familiar chuckle, their granddaughters standing right behind them like their own children had had so often, breaking up their moment of bliss. Perry growled and Della laughed, pulling them into a grandmotherly embrace.

Two weeks from now they would be up in Bear Valley, celebrating their anniversary, undisturbed. Perry sighed. Just one night with family and friends before they would take off.

Yes, thirty years into their marriage, a buzzing law practice and three kids all grown up, and Perry Mason still enjoyed those private moments with Della like nothing else.

**THE END**


End file.
